


The Shapeless Shadow

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Drabble, Fiver is a doe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Hazel said, coaxing, "A warren, a real warren, needs does having litters. You could start."





	The Shapeless Shadow

Hazel said, coaxing, "A warren, a real warren, needs does having litters. You could start."

Fiver started trembling like a lingering leaf in autumn; at once Hazel wished he had not mentioned this to her. There were the two does freed from the farm. Clover would surely accept a wild buck, even if Haystack stuck to her hutch-bred mate. Yet Hazel believed Fiver's kittens would make a stronger beginning.

"I go away, you know." Fiver whispered. "Away into tomorrows, deep in the dark that is to happen." She scraped at the ground with her small paws. "Shouldn't carry kittens there."


End file.
